Black Out
by SailorChrysanthemum
Summary: When Serena and Darien get locked alone during a black out who knows what could happen!


AN: Hey everyone

AN: Hey everyone!This is my first fan fiction ever, so no flames please, but I do appreciate constructive criticism.I think Serena and Darien are the cutest couple ever so, I decided to write about them…Even though I wish I had Darien for myself!I'm not very good at writing but I try, so please give me a chance!Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, even though I wish I did!

BLACK OUT

Chapter 1

Serena skipped down the sidewalk holding her books tightly to her chest.She was happy because she had not gotten a detention today.Sure she had been late, which was not unusual for her, but Miss H. must have had a date either today or last night because she was in an unusually good mood.She hadn't even yelled at Serena when she got a 20% on a test they had known about weeks beforehand.

Serena didn't look forward to showing her latest grade to her mother, but she could put that off until she had some food in her stomach and had oogled at Andrew for at least an hour.'I hope she doesn't kick me out of the house like usual,' she thought to herself and made a face remembering her mothers' typical reaction to her low marks.

She turned sharply and walked into her favorite after school hangout, the Crown Arcade.Slowly walking up to the table containing her four best friends she sat down and waved Andrew over to give him her order. 

"I'll have two burgers with everything on them, chili cheese fries, onion rings, a large chocolate milkshake…and I think that's it," she said giving Andrew her brightest smile.

"Sure I'll have it right out for you, Serena," he said chuckling softly to himself and returning her smile.

When he walked away Mina said, "Don't even think about flirting with him, Serena!You know I've called dibs since we laid eyes on him."

"Well, I consider him fair game!" She replied sticking out her tongue at her blond friend.An immature act that was usually reserved for her constant fights with Raye.

"Yeah, except for his girlfriend."Lita mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at the two.

The girls were quickly silenced as Andrew walked back over to their table carrying Serena's extremely large order."Here you go," he said taking the bills that Serena offered him.

She just mumble a response quietly and dove right into her food, devouring one burger in a matter of seconds.She was so immersed in her meal that she didn't even notice a tall, dark and extremely handsome figure enter the arcade and sit down on a stool at the counter.

"Why don't you come up for air once in a while, meatball head?"Darien asked sending a sarcastic grin her way.

Serena stopped mid French fry and turned around slowly knowing exactly who the critical voice belonged to, her one and only enemy, Darien Shields.She jumped up and stormed over to where he was sitting in order to give him a piece of her mind, or that is what she had planned.Instead, she was so blinded by her fury that she didn't she a cart sticking out by the edge of the counter and was thrown violently forward toward her enemy.

He had jumped up in an effort to catch her, which caused them to spin around and fall to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.They landed with a loud thud on the cold, hard arcade floor.

Serena opened her eyes to see that she was not on the ground but stretched along the length of a very muscular, male body.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked, his concern evident in his eyes.

She didn't answer his question but continued to just stare at him with a dazed look on her face, feeling an electric magnetism drawing her closer to his lips.Her hot breath was erratic and it brush against his face giving him a strange sensation he wasn't sure if he wanted to explore.

Serena quickly slid up on her knees unconsciously brushing her hand down his chest as she did so."Yeah I'm fine," she mumbled as she stood up self consciously smoothing out her skirt.

"Geez, Serena!You can be such a klutz sometimes!" Raye said, shaking her head in disbelief that one person could get in so many accidents.

She turned around to see Raye giving her a scowl.She surprisingly decided to ignore the priestess and instead turned her gaze to the man who had started it all. 

AN: I didn't really know where to stop so I thought this would be okay.I will get to the black out later but I wanted to see if anyone thought it was interesting before I continued, so please review!


End file.
